


Lucid Dream -

by JanuaryEmbersxo9



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryEmbersxo9/pseuds/JanuaryEmbersxo9
Summary: Pennywise is dead. The Losers defeated IT. But now Eddie has fell into a coma, sifting his way through a lucid dream while the others wait for him to wake up.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	Lucid Dream -

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot I concocted

“Richie…Richie…Richie, wake up!”

Richie’s eyes sprung open and he took in the blurry view of his surroundings.

White walls, a white ceiling, and white floors.

He slowly sat up in his chair, which he had been laying in an awkward position, and rubbed his eyes. As he put on his glasses his vision became clearer and he looked up to see Beverly hovering over him.

“Are you okay? You were whimpering in your sleep.” She looked concerned.  


“I’m fine. Any news?”  


“Nope. Nothing.”  


Richie and the rest of the losers were currently in Derry’s local hospital.They had defeated Pennywise for the last time but it had come at a cost. Eddie barely made it out alive. There was no guarantee he would pull through.

The cards had been dealt and fate was playing out in real time. 

After waiting for what seemed to be hours a young doctor approached the group with a sad look in her eyes. Everyone stood up and braced for the worst.

“You’re all here for Eddie Kaspbrak?”  


They nodded.

The doctor went into an explanation of how Eddie’s surgery was successful however he had lost a lot of blood and fell into a coma. He wasn’t breathing on his own so they had to put him on a ventilator.

Richie’s stomach dropped and he put his hand over his mouth as he felt that same nauseous feeling he had when Mike first called him to come back to Derry. He made it to the nearest bathroom just in time and emptied his stomach. 

Ben was the one to check on Richie this time and informed him they were allowed to see Eddie but only one at a time. They all agreed Richie should go first.

Seeing Eddie all hooked up on machines and looking not so Eddie-like was the scariest thing Richie had ever seen; scarier than any shape or form that demonic clown ever took.

Richie cleared his voice before speaking.

“The doctors said they weren’t sure if you could hear me but I’m gonna talk to you anyways Eds…I hope that’s okay.”  


For some strange reason Richie was waiting for Eddie to jump up and say “don’t call me that!” but of course he never did. Richie started tearing up.

“Eddie you gotta wake up man. You didn’t come this far just to die on me. I know you can fight your way back, you just gotta try. I’ll be right here with you.”  


Richie instinctively placed his hand on the side of Eddie’s unharmed cheek and stroked his face gently. He turned around to see Bill watching him with a solemn expression and pulled his hand away.

“I’m sorry I just wanted to c-check up on you.”  


“It’s fine I know you guys wanna see him too.”  


Bill placed his hand on Richie’s shoulder and squeezed. “You know he’s gonna be okay, right?”

“I hope so.” Richie quietly sniffed.  


The minutes turned into hours as each loser took a turn to sit with Eddie. Eventually the sun started to descend and nightfall was present. The losers decided to go back to the Inn and freshen up, maybe eat some dinner but Richie wanted stay at the hospital. Beverly promised to come back and check on the two of them tomorrow.

Although Richie was exhausted he couldn’t fall asleep so he did what he did best. He talked. 

With his head laying in Eddie’s lap, careful not to mess with any tubes or wires, he softly recounted childhood memories.

“Hey Eds, do you remember when I would spend the night at your house and wake you up with silly string? You thought it was the most annoying, unsanitary thing but I did it anyway…”  


~

Eddie wasn’t gone. He was stuck between heaven and hell, a place you go before your soul’s fate is officially decided. Unfortunately for Eddie this place was a deserted version of Derry. 

It was complete silence as he walked in the middle of the road. No cars, no kids outside playing, no nothing. He didn’t know how long he had been here or even how he got here but that didn’t matter now. All he could do was continue walking until a clue presented itself.

And this is when he stumbled upon the kissing bridge. Except he wasn’t alone anymore.

Eddie could see a small figure kneeling on the ground but he couldn’t quite make out who it was or what they were doing. As he moved closer he realized it was Richie but he was a kid again. How does this make sense?

The closer he got he could see what Richie was doing, carving something into the bridge with a knife. But it seemed as if Ritchie hadn’t noticed him at all, as if Eddie was invisible.

“…Richie? What are you doing?”  


Richie didn’t turn around. He continued on until he was done and he stood up to overlook his sketchings. Once he was satisfied he got on his bike and petaled away.

“Wait!” Eddie yelled. He turned around to see what Richie had engraved in the wood and gasped.  


R + E

Eddie felt a flood of emotions hit him and wasn’t sure whether he wanted to cry or laugh or scream. Was this some sick joke? Did this really happen in the past? Why was he seeing this now?

And then it hit him. Everything that had transpired since he stepped foot in Derry. The reunion between the losers (who he had previously forgotten existed), defeating Pennywise, and getting stabbed.

“Am I dead?”  


All of a sudden a familiar voice rang out. “Hey Eddie! Come with me!”

He looked up to see young Richie again on the other side of the bridge, smiling with his bike in his hands.

All Eddie could do was stare, frozen in place.

Richie laughed. “C’mon spaghetti! What are you waiting for? Come with me!”

The lines of reality and dream were starting to blur as Eddie realized young Richie’s voice was mixing with older Richie’s voice. That got him to move closer and closer until he took off in a full sprint. 

Eddie’s heart was beating wildly as if it was calling out a signal.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love Richie Tozier.

~

The next morning Richie was woken up by a nurse. His neck was stiff and he had dried up tears that stained his glasses and under eyes. The nurse nicely asked him to leave so they could do a check up on Eddie.

When he went out to the main floor the losers were just walking in. 

“Rich, you look awful. Did you get any sleep?”  


“Thanks Bev, I slept like a baby.” Richie deadpanned.  


Beverly cringed. “Sorry. How’s Eddie?” she handed a cup of hot coffee to Richie who sighed after taking the first sip.

“I don’t know, the nurse is checking on him now.”  


The losers tried to make themselves as comfortable as possible and struck up conversation with each other while waiting to see Eddie. Richie on the other hand was zoning out their voices, thinking about his one-way conversation with Eddie last night.

_“…I know this is a sensitive subject for you but you don’t have to worry about Myra. If that’s not the life you want then I’ll help you. You can come with me and we’ll have fun on our own, just like old times. I just want you to come with me Eddie, it doesn’t matter where as long as we walk out of here together…”_  


“Guys.”  


Everyone’s attention turned towards Richie and they waited patiently for him to continue.

Richie swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes. “I love- I love Eddie. I’m in love with him. Ever since we were kids I’ve loved him.”

When he opened them everyone was smiling. Beverly reached her hand out to hold Richie’s. “That’s a beautiful thing. Hold on to that.”

Richie could finally breathe a sigh of relief at finally admitting to his best friends and to himself that he absolutely loved Eddie Kaspbrak.

A few minutes later a nurse approached the group. She looked happy, with rosy cheeks that filled her entire smile.

“Your friend Eddie is awake.” Everyone gasped. “And he’s asking for someone named Richie.”  


Richie shot up from his seat. “T-that’s me. Can I see him?”

“Of course.” the nurse smiled.  


Richie opened the door and could hear Eddie softly speaking to one of the nurses. His voice alone had Richie wanting to fall to his knees.

When they made eye contact, Richie couldn’t help but let a little sob come out.

“Eddie.”  


“Hey asshole.”  


Richie swiftly fell into Eddie’s arms and cried into his neck. Eddie breathed Richie in deeply and tried to keep his tears at bay. They were reunited for a second time in what seemed like forever but this time felt even better.

“How are you awake right now? This is a miracle.” Richie cried.  


“I could hear your voice.”  


“What?”  


Eddie’s big brown orbs stared deeply into Richie’s. “It was like I was in some weird dream and then I could hear you telling me to come with you…and so I did. Then I woke up.”

“Oh my god.” Richie whispered.  


“You saved me, Richie.” Eddie gleamed.  


Richie leaned his forehead onto Eddie’s and smiled for the first time in days.

“You saved me too.”  



End file.
